Home Is pain - End Is Hope
by konny Simone Feliciano C
Summary: Ella es voluble, salvaje, y ruidosa" dice el. Su voz profunda emite un anhelo. "Ahora me pregunto yo, dichoso cielo ¿esa chica ha desaparecido? " "No inclinada, no rota. " esa frase yo aplicaba en mi anterior vida. ¿Ahora?... Es un misterio en esta nueva. Mi nombre ahora es Uchiha Izumi, mi existir es un pecado. Y me disculpo con o sin remordimiento.
1. Chapter 1

_~Home Is pain - End_ _Is_ _Hope~_

* * *

01

* * *

"Nada de lo que sucede se olvida jamás aunque tú no puedas recordarlo"

* * *

"Soy una reencarnación"

Su existencia reverencia a este mundo que no es suyo, pero incluso ahora mirando su propio reflejo en el estanque, ella es feliz.

Azul resplandeciente , la cueva es vestida por un manto escalofriante, pero para ella es una vista hermosa.

Sus ojos negro marrón se fijan en su figura frágil, vestida simplemente con una yukata blanca.

Cuando la temperatura empieza a descender su corazón salta un latido. La expectación abriga su cuerpo pero-

También el miedo.

Sus dedos tiemblan cuando mira el estanque.

Sus ojos siguen hipnotizada como el agua azul empieza a perder su color y toma vida el rojo carmesí.

Su reflejo poco a poco empieza a desaparecer, comenzando con su parte baja.

Ella suelta un suspiro tembloroso antes de hablar a sus ojos.

"Eres una reencarnación, claro está"

Sus ojos muestran tristeza.

" sin embargo, aunque eres una forastera y mucha gente sufrió por tu pecado. "

Lágrimas caen de sus suaves mejillas

"incluso si el mundo está en tu contra"

Una sonrisa florece

"Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, porque…"

Su cuerpo se mantiene erguida, a pesar del intenso dolor, ella persiste en la calma.

" Te amo"

Su voz lo dice con tanta suavidad. Entonces ella cierra los ojos sonriendo.

Se escucha un estruendo cuando el estanque termina en negro total.

Lentamente, entra al estanque la figura femenina. Sin perder la sonrisa. Se detiene en el centro del agua.

Entonces el manto negro brilla dorado, dando una vista majestuosa, largas cadenas sumergen del estanque y son disparadas con velocidad, atrapando al cuerpo femenino rodeándola sin escapatoria alguna.

Sometida violentamente y viendo el inicio de su camino.

Ella susurra sus últimas palabras.

"Lo lamento "

La cueva subterránea es brillante, hasta que desaparece la luz dorada y vuelve a ser el mismo azul resplandor. Volviendo como antes.

Solo con tres diferencia.

Uno. La figura femenina desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Dos. Una especie de símbolo está pintado en la cueva. Un ave negro atrapado en un círculo.

Tres. El círculo está pintado con sangre.

* * *

Se escucha los pasos dentro del follaje silvestre.

La figura masculina detrás de ella, pregunta en voz baja.

"¿Por qué le mentiste? " ella se detiene, y se gira a verlo, con sorpresa.

Ella lo mira sorprendida al haber escuchado un rastro de melancolía en su voz.

Al ver su reacción, la figura masculina, no puede evitar apartar la vista.

' A pesar de todo, tu aún…' piensa con cariño y lamento. La joven Sonríe suavemente antes de contestar.

" ¿Por Qué que debería?, estoy segura… de que Izuna me hubiera propuesto escapar con él." ella trata de decirlo como si nada de esto la afecta. Aunque ella misma llora por dentro.

" estoy seguro, de que si tu… se lo pidieras él lo haría sin duda alguna" contesta, ocultando sus ojos con sus mechones azules.

Ella no contesta por un momento.

"Hermano"

La cabellera azul abre los ojos sorprendido, el siente unos dedos pasando con suavidad sobre sus mechones. Como una madre que acuna a su hijo.

" He sido muy dura contigo" susurra en sus cabellos. "espero no te sientas culpable "

Ella mira al cielo azul. " Hemos pasado por muchas dificultades por esta maldición mía, pero yo…"

" nunca me sentí desafortunada" ella dice mirándolo a los ojos "Hermano, yo amo este mundo"

Ojos rojos miran con sorpresa a marrón negro.

"soy muy feliz al saber como es mi final" habla ella con sinceridad "esta maldición me permitió ver cuán cruel y despreciable es este mundo, pero eso también permitió que viera su verdadera belleza.

"Puder ver todo en su preciosidad " En esas palabras, ella derramó todos los sentimientos que llevaba en su corazón.

Ella no lleva arrepentimiento. Vivió una vida maravillosa, si dieran una oportunidad de volver a vivir esta vida, lo haría felizmente.

"hemos pasado por muchas dificultades, lo sé… Aún así, y-yo me sentiré muy solo cuando te hayas ido"

Ojos Marrones se quedaron viendo con sorpresa a los ojos azules.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, pero con un sentimiento sombrío.

* * *

'¿Soledad? '

Ella reflexiona en su caminata habitual por el complejo del clan, ella va hacia el bosque exclusivo del clan, ella se siente confusa hacia los nuevos sentimientos que fluyen en ella después de la conversación que tuvo con su hermano.

Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo, dio un giro de dirección, cuando se dio cuenta a donde había ido.

El anhelo se apoderó de su corazón, ella se iba ir para que no pase pensamientos irracionales por su mente, cuando se fijó en un árbol.

"_Hemos pasado por muchas dificultades, lo sé… Aún así, y-yo me sentiré muy solo cuando te hayas ido"_

'Ah, ya veo'

Ella camina hacia el árbol, ella levanta su mano mano para tocar los nombres escritos sobre la corteza del árbol, ella se recuesta y apoya su cabeza en el árbol.

'yo no soy así' una voz en su cabeza le habla, pero se pierde rápidamente.

'_Hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta de que desaparecer de este mundo…. _

"Todo es tu culpa, Izuna" susurra al viento como si el mismo ahora, la esté escuchando.

'_Al no poder estar más a tu lado' _

"..."

el viento sopla las hojas de otoño. Dando consuelo a su corazón.

'_sería solitario… ' _

" ¿Quién habría pensado qué sería así de solitario? "

* * *

Unos ojos ónix miran con preocupación hacia el este, su mano agarra el collar en su cuello, un ave negro con bordes rojos.

"Izuna " lo llama su hermano Madara, se gira para verlo preocupado " ¿sucede algo?"

"N-No, no sucede nada, solo que…"

"solo que…" su hermano lo mira para que continúe.

Ojos ónix sonríen y miran hacia el cielo azul en dirección al este, " solo estaba pensando en ella y como falta poco tiempo su visita a konoha"

Madara lo mira con ojos de pez muerto"¿en serio? Izuna" suspiró con exasperación "esa chica kuremisago, no se va escapar"

Izuna Le frunce el ceño "lo sé, pero no sabes cuánto costó conseguir la aprobación de su clan"

"si claro, lo que tu digas Izuna"

"al menos, no seré yo molestado por los ancianos del clan, no como cierta persona" Izuna contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Madara solo lo miro mal.

"¿qué le pasó al pequeño que no hablaría así mal de su hermano? …" madara se tocó la frente como actriz dramática.

Madara siguió hablando sin ser escuchado por su hermano sonriente que tocó con suavidad el colgante regalado por la kuremisago.

* * *

'_Eshima '_

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Home Is pain - End Is Hope~_

* * *

_02_

* * *

"_Como soy pequeña e ignorante, debo vivir …¿verdad? "_

* * *

Ella sabe que algo es diferente cuando despierta.

Alguien estaba llorando, por el sonido de los lloriqueos supo que era un infante recién nacido.

Un bebé gritaba al mundo su existencia. La bebé lloriqueaba, por dolor y miedo. El dolor que sentía la bebé era tanto físico y mental. El miedo porque ya no sentía la comodidad del vientre de su madre. Era cálido y acogedor.

Ahora al salir al exterior la golpeó a su sensible piel el frío, manos que la tocaban, la bebé sintió temor. Dio la sensación de estar desprotegida.

No Le gustaba.

Hasta que estuvo en los brazos de su madre, sus lloriqueos cesaron, al instante la bebé reconoce que está segura.

A pesar que en lo más profundo, su alma se sintió quebrado.

No obstante, esta calidez… Le susurro:

'Estas a salvo'

No se dio cuenta hasta más tarde, que ella era quien había estado llorando.

* * *

La recién madre acuno a la criatura como si cargará algo tan frágil, y la miro como si fuera lo más hermoso que haya visto en su vida.

Una mano tocó su hombro suavemente. Ella giro un poco para que su esposo viera a su primogenita.

El recién padre solo pudo quedar fascinado ante tan magnífica visión, su esposa y su hija.

Su familia.

Ante ese pensamiento el padre no pudo evitar que cayeran unas cuantas lágrimas de la emoción.

Dos pares de ojos miraron con adoración a la pequeña criatura.

Está familia estaría bendecida con hermosos momentos. Al igual de infortuitos.

Sin embargo eso no impedirá que amaran a la pequeña bebé hasta sus últimos suspiros.

* * *

La llamaron Izumi. Satoshi Izumi ...

* * *

En el fondo, ella escuchó una voz diferente

llamándola con otro nombre…

No sabe porque pero el nombre traía tensión

Ella vive alrededor de la ignorancia y es feliz.

Ella gatea, juega, llora. Da sus primeros pasos, aulla su primera palabra, prueba la leche de su mamá y sabe bien, ella ve colores, escucha extraños y fascinantes sonidos, la miman.

Sus padres son felices

Le Dan su amor y ella el suyo.

Cuanto más escucha su nombre ella veía más y más.

Todo era tan colorido y brillante.

Sus muecas, su risa, su lloriqueo, su bufido, todo tipo de expresiones revelaba sus primeros años, era paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

Su papá desaparece en su cuarto año de vida. Ella está triste, su mamá siente lo mismo. Y le causa dolor. Su mamá la hace entender que el trabajo de papá es muy lejos. Pero que volverá.

Ella se percata de los ojos indecisos de su madre.

No sabe cómo llevar esta situación.

Pero lo importante es cuidar a mamá.

Ella recuerda… la noche anterior, soñó que su padre se despedía de ella.

Hace todo lo posible de formar buenos momentos para sobrellevar el dolor que ellas sienten.

* * *

Ella aprende a escribir y a leer, porque parece que su jefa cree que es adecuado. Ella hace en sus primeras intentos garabatos pero legible la palabra "mamá ". Para hacerla reír.

El semblante triste de mamá baja un poco.

La hace sentir alivio. Curiosamente siente nostalgia.

* * *

Ella imita lo que hace su mamá para ayudar en los deberes.

Ella se tropieza con una camiseta negra. Su mamá la ve, y ella no sonríe. Su pecho siente opresión. Es extraño para ella no volver esa camiseta.

Ella quiere preguntarle a mamá. Pero no lo hace.

No sabe porqué pero ella siente que la camiseta trae malos recuerdos.

Ella solo ayuda en cocina. Aunque le parece molesto. No sabe porque le fastidia la cocina.

* * *

Ella mejora mucho en su caligrafía y lectura.

Aunque se confunde a veces. Una vez ella escribió una especie de garabatos raros.

Su madre creyó que era un conejo.

Se sintió molesta extrañamente. Su mamá se disculpa con el postre de la tarde. La culpa la invadió, pero no podía detestar a esos garabatos.

Es extraño pero se le pasó por la mente "inglés", cuando escribió estos garabatos.

Otra vez sintió tensión.

No vuelve a hacerlo por miedo a sentir esa sensación.

En su interior siente culpa.

* * *

Ella a veces baila en el pequeño patio de atrás. Si no es baile, duerme en el pasadizo, al despertar hay una suave manta,le gusta mucho.

Hay veces en que mamá y ella miran en ese pasadizo, que trae vista hacia el pequeño patio ven las estrellas. Se siente pequeña a las incontables luces del cielo. Su madre está relajada. Tararea una canción de cuna.

Su cuerpo se relaja y cae en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Son sus momentos más preferidos. Porque siente que papá está conectado con ellas al ver el cielo.

Han pasado tres meses y lo extraña mucho. El cielo azul la consuela.

Es bonito.

* * *

Su salida al pueblo por primera vez es muy interesante.

Ella se percata que está perdida. Su mamá-quiere decir su jefa y ella fueron a comprar víveres para este mes. Ya se está acabando. Su jefa no iba los anteriores meses porque ella poseía envió.

Al parecer hubo problema con el envío y teníamos que ir.

Al oír la noticia su madre toca su corazón y solo mira por unos momentos al cielo de la mañana.

Bueno.

Era muy simple lo que tenía que hacer, solo era observar y estar quieta, por supuesto no tocar.

Cumplio con la primera, la segunda y la tercera no tanto. Si se puede decir, ella no tocó las verduras pero si un gato, bueno su cola.

Los animales la detestan al parecer. Le parece chistoso. No sabe la razón.

Ella viendo a ese gato que escapa. Lo sigue, y terminó por mostrarle una aventura. El olor es agradable, es carne frita, Le hace agua la boca.

Y siguen, siguen y siguen hasta…

Encontrar un árbol en el centro de estas calles.

Las hojas son rosadas, uno cae en su frente, la sacude, agarra unas cuantas y sopla… le produce cosquillas la nariz y se ríe. Ella gira mientras las hojas caen. Le produce una idea y agarra una pequeña cantidad.

Ella ve al gato y se mueve. Ella lo sigue.

Vuelven por el mismo camino.

* * *

Al voltear una esquina se choca con alguien y cae atrás entonces ve como las hojas para mamá son derramadas en el señor.

Ella lo mira triste, quiere enojarse pero fue su culpa por no prestar atención, aunque también el no pudo escuchar sus pasos.

Entonces ella se pregunta ¿sus pequeños pies podrían hacer grandes pisotones?

El sonido de un bastón, despierta sus pensamientos.

Ella se disculpa, y agarra las hojas del suelo, también unos en el pecho del señor, ella le pregunta si puede ayudarle ya que ella es pequeña, y el es gigante. El señor Le entrega la hoja.

Ella Sonríe y da las gracias.

Viene un hombre con chaleco verde, llama al señor y se van.

Ella lo llama abuelo cuando se despiden. Ya que anciano suena descortés cuando el señor es un señor.

Cuando regresa con mamá aún está entre que carne llevar, ella da un poco de las hojas al gato como agradecimiento.

Le muestra a mamá, y la mira con sorpresa, luego enojo.

'Estás en problemas'. Dice su mirada.

* * *

Al final del día, ya en su cama se dio cuenta que ella dijo mamá en vez de jefa y se reprocho al pellizcar sus mejillas.

Siendo un día lleno de acción y aventuras para esta pequeña cayó en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

Antes de caer dormida pensó que el nombre Danzo era muy raro.

* * *

Sueña sobre una niña escuchando y un tío abuelo contando historias

Trae un anhelo su corazón

* * *

No es la primera ni la última vez que sueña.


End file.
